


No Matter How Old

by KateBuck99034



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Movie Night, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBuck99034/pseuds/KateBuck99034
Summary: Abigail Callaghan is having difficulty sleeping one evening when a large storm hits San Fransokyo, thankfully her father knows his baby girl better than anyone and knows just what she needs.
Relationships: Abigail Callaghan & Robert Callaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	No Matter How Old

Abigail Callaghan laid in her bedroom flinching as a loud crack of thunder rumbled outside rain pounding against the glass as if attempting to break it her eyes widening a bit as her room was illuminated with a flash of lightning and after a few minutes she slowly climbed out of her bed walking out of her room and she quietly made her way to her father’s home office which was of course occupied even at 11:30 at night. She stood at the door reaching for the doorknob before stopping as she closed her eyes shutting them tightly shaking her head. ‘ This is ridiculous ’ she thought to herself ‘ your a 22 year old young woman you shouldn’t be running to your daddy cause of a tiny storm ’ her own thoughts scolded her but just as she was about to turn to go back to her room she heard the door open and she saw her dad standing there smiling warmly before wrapping an arm around her as they walked down the hallway and downstairs and Abigail was soon sitting in the living room before seeing her dad walk over carrying two mugs of hot cocoa with small colored marshmallows floating in the warm chocolate drink and Abigail took hers smiling as her dad sat down next to her before turning on the tv as he found an old irish film and the two began watching it. When Robert Callaghan looked down at his daughter there she was sound asleep slumped against his arm her mug half empty and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her again pulling her close resting his head on top of hers as his eyes eventually slipped shut as well the movie continuing the play on throughout the night as a father who allowed his stress from a long day to wash away and a daughter who dreamt back to the stormy nights she spent with her mother and father watching movies and drinking hot chocolate as they protected her from the raging storm outside slept soundly together not knowing that not far away a beautiful young woman with long black hair tied back with large white wings on her back sat on the back of the sofa as she watched the scene before her with a sad yet warm smile for she knew no matter how old her baby became there would always be a day she needs her father even if she didn't want to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short it's just a simple fluff piece that came into my head as i was listening to noble maiden fair and i thought back to that scene with baby merida and her mother and how her mother comforted her during a storm.


End file.
